Athena, The Blue Eyed Reaper
by akeboshi shiba
Summary: When a high class reaper is summoned for duty, its something really tricky that needs to be handled with care and experience. Oh but when TWO count them TWO of the oldest and most respected reapers are called upon...as well as two of the higher classed younger generation reapers, well you might as well say hell broke loose and its demonically inclined. add me on facebook & ask away
1. gathering the reapers

i do not own kuroshitsuji and i never will. i just hope that one day my dreams will come true and i will awake with undertaker singing there coming to take me away, in my room. FANGIRL SQUEE LOL AHHHH undertaker!i lurves you lol!

Ronald ran into the room where Grell, William, and the new recruits resided. " Grell, William. The higher up's request your presence, but they want you to gather the undertaker as well." He said panting. " the undertaker?" A Recruit with blonde hair asked. "a highly regarded reaper who passed judgment on Marie Antoinette." Will said and the three recruits looked awestruck. " second to none in the book of reapers." Will said with an impressed glance at his students for their interest.

" you make the man seem like he its the best... second to none, second to one" A woman's voice rang out from behind him. William lost his composure for a moment. " you...are you the reason the higher up's want us. Aren't you?" He asked, looking at the woman. She had electric blue eyes, and hair such a pure white it seemed bright and cut in a hime style that reached her ankles. She wore similar robes as the undertakers, just tighter and form fitting. She had a sash as well but hers was white, not grey like the undertakers. "Athena...nice seeing you again milady." William said. " no I am not the reason for your summons but I was summoned as well. So where is my old partner?" She asked pushing her headband further up her head. " we were about to go get him now." William said. Athena smiled and followed grell and William out of the building.

(undertaker's pov)

i was busy cleaning my shop, not something i usually do but i mean when spiders crawl from your pillow AND mattress you kinda have a problem. i flounced about dusting and spraying bug killer in every crack and crevice i could find. I scrubbed the beakers, the coffins and even swept the cobwebs from corners. a flash of white went past my windows and i grinned as the door chimed open in a creepy manor, just the way i liked it. i turned to greet my guests with a grin. " Grell, William. whats the occasion? i dont get many visitors anymore." i said with a grin.

"you have recieved a summons. so have we." will said using his deathscythe to push his glasses further up his nose. "oh? and you two shall be working as a pair?" i asked and he shrugged. i grinned as a clawed hand covered my eyes while the other clawed hand tugged on a braid in my hair. "guess who." her voice whispered in my ear and i grinned from ear to ear. "my athena has come back for me!" i squealed and hugged myself and wiggled away from her, doing my usual hug myself and wiggle thing.

she laughed and swiped my hat from my head and placed it on her own.i couldnt help the excitement that flowed through me. i shot over to will drooling and grinning like a fool. "we have an assignment? one good enough to where two of the greatest reapers are needed?" william nodded and i threw my arms up and ran across the shop to dig through a closet. i began throwing things to and fro, not caring where those things landed. i got to work with my partner again. she giggled at my antics, i supposed it would seem quite hilarious from any bystanders point of view but i didn't care. Athena was back and ready to work with me!

i saw a glimmer of silver and i lunged for it, bad idea. i sliced my hand open. i glared at the wound. "such frivolous things do not worry me." i snorted and lunged for my trusty weapon once more, grasping the hilt instead of the blade this time. i spun the scythe a few times and grinned. "shes still beautiful." athena said and i grinned. "she wants to play." i cackled darkly as i skipped out of my shop. leaving a creeped out grell in my wake.

(with the elders.)

Athena and undertaker exchanged grins as they walked into the office, needless to say the two older reapers were quite immature. william frowned as the two displayed their immaturity. "POPS! I NEED NEW GLASSES AND SO DOES MY BO-CHAN!" Athena yelled as she walked into his domain. "Athena?! oh wow i haven't seen you in forever! hows being a single reaper going for you?" he asked she grinned at him and he narrowed his eyes. "how are those awful yours? i dont see any children hindering me? do you?" she laughed. he smirked. "well i cant help you with the child issue. i believe your dear insane bo-chan would be more than willing to assist you in your 'i have no children dilemma. i'd say he could get you as many children as you need, you both have so much energy to blow off." he snickered as he reached for a pair of solid black rectangle lens framed glasses. her jaw dropped and her face turned red at his statement. the undertaker just slowly started to laugh creepily a long nailed hand over his mouth while he drooled and grinned like a child with a dirty secret.

William had a slight pink tint to his cheeks and an amused look in his eyes, while grell on the other hand stared red faced at pops. Athena put the glasses on and turned away from the professional glasses crafter. "youre lucky pops, anyone else and yamato would have been quite happy." she sniffed angrilly turning her head to the right which landed her right in a hovering undertaker's face. she gaped like a fish out of water then punched him over the head. and he pretended to melt as he fell, his hand twitching as he reached for her. her face was even redder now and grell laughed, which earned him a punch to the face as well. "one has sanity issues and the other anger issues, what fun it must have been to watch them when they were younger." william mused. "you want to be hit too? im just passing out pain all over today!" athena growled angrilly, a fist in his face.

william actually feared this woman a bit. he shook his head and she grinned. "good kid. he's a smart one." she said as she drug the undertaker to his feet. "as for you Adrian, You never seem to learn the lesson! Bo-chan is Bo-chan! BO-chan is not a FILTHY pervert like pops! got it!" undertaker grinned. "you called me by my name..hehehehe...you never call me by my name. BO-chan thinks Athena likes my name...and me." undertaker laughed but his laughter didnt last long, for athena's wrath resurfaced and she knocked him through a wall. pops handed athena a scroll and all humor stopped. "someone is stealing souls and leaving a huge bloody mess all over..." she said as the undertaker creeped up behind her. she slid his glasses on him and she pinned his bangs back with her bobby pins. "we get to kill demons? oh that makes me much happier. i thought it was a reaper." athena said with a sigh.

thats it for now, please tell me what you think! hahah i just love the undertaker!


	2. dealing with demons

Athena grinned as they handed her scythe to her, it was still morbidly beautiful. it was kinda like undertakers but had the hands of the skeleton grasping the blade that protruded from the back of its head and it had two dark blue crystal eyes. "yamato... i missed you so." she said with a grin and the blue eyes of the scythe flashed as she spoke. Ronald's eyes bugged slightly and grell's jaw dropped.

"That thing is alive?!" Grell exclaimed and Ronald nodded in agreement at his statement. "Quite. i dont appreciate being called a thing either, that would be more of a reference to you, grell." the scythe spoke in a deep demonic voice. Athena couldnt help but laugh at grells exasperated look. william smirked and undertaker drooled over the demonic scythe. "can i hold you? you're really amusing." undertaker asked with a drool filled hyperventilating grin. "youre working with _HIM_ again? hmm... this may be a good thing." yamato said his skeletal jaws closing and opening as if actually speaking words.  
"hmm? how so?" Athena asked, a confused look crossing her face. The scythe chuckled.

"Well my dear i was hoping to see some little blue or green eyed children with white hair running around by now.. but since youre apparently still single...well im getting old and so are- hey what are you doing wait dont hand me to him!" the scythe exclaimed as she handed him to undertaker. she walked away with an agitated look on her face. "Me? Getting old? You have got to be kidding me!Stupid scythe! I dont look a day over twenty one. Hmph!" she growled as she walked out. " dont fool yourself hun!" the scythe exclaimed as she walked out.

undertaker laughed until a book hit him in the face and he frowned slightly. " Dont laugh at me you bastard!" she yelled from the other room. willaim smirked as he ushered grell and the undertaker out of the building. they headed towards london with an irate Athena in the lead, the undertaker following her, as in standing right behind her everystep of the way, pestering he with questions and drooling on her scythe. she eventually got fed up with it ,turned around, and punched him over the sniffled and she eventually began to feel bad for hitting him. her scythe was laughing at her and she knew it. she turned around and her anger flared, he wasnt sniffling he was trying not to laugh. she turned back around and ignored him the rest of the way.

Athena grimaced at the mess before her. blood everywhere...it was nostalgic, she'd fought the soul stealers before, but there were a few of them this time. the demons dropped into the defense. there were over twenty of them. her eyes scanned over each one. "the leader isn't here." she announced and undertaker nodded, with a twisted grin. "what do you mean the leader?" Grell asked, obviously confused about the order of demons. "there are demons, and there are high class demons,the high class demons rule over the lower classed demons. my sister hanna, sebastian michealis, and claude faustus, are high classed demons. they can rule over lower classed demons with ease. we have three suspects now, seeing as those are the only thre high classed demons in london." Athena said and cracked her neck and in an instant she was gone.

"She's fast!" Grell exclaimed with a look of awe crossing his turned to the undertaker and was awestruck as he was gone just as fast. "incredible..Is this the power of a master reaper?" he asked as he used his deathscythe to push up his glasses. He watched as one by one undertaker and Athena slaughtered the demons. Athena laughed and tossed her demon blood coated hair away from her eyes. "Thank you for.." she exclaimed slicing one demon in half diagonally. "making me feel alive!" she laughed and severed the head of a demon that was behind undertaker. "i am guilty of making it easy!" they said together and cut one demon into fourths. "to murder your sweet memory." he finished and they slid the blades of their scythes together and grinned with deceitful looks of pure unadulterated humored pleasure crossing their faces as a ball of blue energy formed between their blades and when they sent it flying it took out seven demons, leaving one last demon on his knees.

"you're way out of line." the undertaker said and the demon begged for his life. "Silence, ignorant fool." Athena sneered. "Lady Athena! I had No choice!" the demon said and she chuckled. "oh but you did..you could have severed your bond with the demon and ran." she said and swung the scythe. his head rolled away, the look of fear in his still open eyes. Athena swung Yamato and released him. he few around the area and destroyed all the cinematic records then flew back to her as she walked away. she reached one hand up and caught him then slid him into her sash on her back.

"Since you two did nothing to assist, i suspect you will be doing the paperwork?" Athena asked with a glare that said 'you have no choice.' Grell was going to object but william whopped him over the head with him weapon and bowed to her. "Yes Athena we will." he said and she grinned, and walked over to him. "thank you! you're so sweet!" she said and hugged him to her bosom tightly with a wicked grin. When she released him he had demon blood all over him and a bright red blush as he looked to the side ashamed.

Grell just glared at her. "Whats the big idea? messing With my man!" he growled and she laughed. "He hardly seems into you dear, maybe if you had more assets, and were less obnoxious." she said and smiled at him. "Although blondie seems more interested in you." she trailed off and Grell perked up. "Oh? you don't say?" Grell purred, a quick change in his demeanor. As Athena was chatting it up with Grell on the way back to speak with the elders, William couldn't help the nagging feeling that someone was angry with him. he turned to see the demonic glare of the undertaker focused on him. 'im going to kill that woman' he thought with a glare then looked at her and blushed again. he wanted to rip his hair out. the UNDERTAKER was mad at him...THE UNDERTAKER! people who make the undertaker mad usually end up in a box... viciously mauled...and ripped apart.

William learned a new lesson today as the undertakers fist came down upon his head with the force of ten horses running... You DON'T touch Athena...and You NEVER let Athena touch you. In any way...Friendly or familial. just steer clear of athena... William picked himself up off the ground and rubbed his aching skull. he looked up to see undertaker watching Grell intently. the moment Grell high fived Athena. he found himself with a wooden stake in the back of his head that was thrown like a kunai...'yeah You dont touch athena.' william thought as he saw the wicked grin cross her face as the undertaker hovered over her shoulder. 'She was HIS.' there was no doubt about that...its just she didnt notice that she was claimed yet. or she did and enjoyed watching her possesive guard dog fawn over her and bite any intruders...with wooden stakes and painful punches.

haha i just love the undertaker he is epic, is he not? my morbid fantasys if being buried by him await!mwuahahhahaha!


	3. investigating demons 1 :sebastian

I don't own kuroshitsujI but I do own Athena and yamato.

When she showed up at Ciel's door, they were shocked to say the least. "h-help me. I'm so c-cold." She had said she was drenched, and Sebastian couldn't help but feel sorry for her. She was beautiful, but dressed in a filthy white dress with a black corset top. He took his coat off and wrapped it around her. " are you ok?" He asked and she looked up at him with cerulean eyes filled with gratitude.

" yes thank you sir." She said and he helped her into the mansion. Ciel looked at the woman and she looked up at him with trusting eyes. " who are you?" He asked. She looked up at him and spoke. " Athena anafeloz." (last name revealed? any importance pssh naw!LOL) She said and Sebastian looked her over. " I'm going to take lady Athena to a guest room, right master?" Sebastian asked. Ciel nodded, and Sebastian helped her up the stairs. He got her into the room and set her upon the bed. " you reek of demon blood, milady.." Sebastian said and she blushed. " its not my fault Claude faustus slaughtered them...he saved my life. But I ran and got caught in this freezing rain." She said and grasped his hand." Thank you. I could've gotten really sick or something. Someone could've tried to kill me. Thank you for sheltering me." She said and he grasped her hand.

" If I can't shelter a lovely lady such as yourself, then how cruel would I be?" He said add she blushed and looked away. He grasped her hands tightly and crouched before her. " you deserve the utmost respect, milady, and during the duration of your stay here I will be your humble servant." He said and she kissed the tops of his hands. "I thank you, Sebastian." She whispered and he smiled. " its my pleasure milady." He said and she released his hands. He bowed and left. " The child don't know what he has." She said watching Sebastian leave. She stood and walked around the bed to run her fingers along the dress Sebastian laid out for her. It was black with white spiderweb like lace across the corset and down one side of the dress. "lovely." She said as she changed, then She made her way downstairs. Her thigh length boots clicked as she stepped into the steps.

There was a blond man at the bottom of the stairs, smoking. He looked up at her and his jaw dropped his cigarette hitting the floor as she walked by him. She bent down,picked it up, blew of the filter then handed it back to his with a smile. " milady...may I ask your name?" He asked and she blushed. " me? My name is Athena." She said tucking her hair behind her ear, shyly. He smiled and kissed her hand. "And you are lovely." He said and she giggled. "Thank you." She said smiling."everyone tells me so but I don't think of myself as anything other than pretty or cute." She said. she really didn't, it was just how she was, she was respectfully modest, at times.

"Oh wow! she's beautiful and modest!" Mei-rin exclaimed from elsewhere. Finnian ram into her and she didn't budge. " oh my I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to. Forgive me milady." He pleaded at her feet. " forgive?" She asked and he looked up at her with fearful eyes." There's nothing to forgive. You have done no wrong. you have quite the amount of strength for someone you're age. Its impressive. You almost made me budge. " she laughed and he looked at her, that's when he noticed her odd eyes. her eyes were cerulean blue around the outside, but had a blue green color on the inner ring of her eyes. " you're like grell!" He exclaimed. " oh? So you've met him? He's quite annoying, is he not?" She asked with a small laugh. Bard nodded, as did Mei-rin. She pulled Finnian to his feet with ease. " you're a reaper." Finnian said, sadly." Are you here for one of us?" He asked and she saw the sadness and fear in his blue eyes. She saw the same in Mei-rin and Bard's eyes.

" I'm here because someone has been stealing souls and making a mess of the bodies. I'm investigating someone around here because he is a demon. Demons tend to make a huge mess of things. And I'm trying to stop whatever demon. I heard about your Hell hound Pluto, where did you bury him?" She asked with a sadness in her eyes that said she understood their fear. " Ciel said to bury him out in the garden, would you like us to take you there sometime?" Bard asked. She nodded.

:::::

She had been there a week when they had finally got a chance to take her to the garden. The garden was beautiful. She saw his soul prowling around his grave since no one had come to collect the soul, it had become stuck here. "Pluto." She said and his soul barked at her. "I'm here for you. Come here." She said and he growled ferociously at her, he refused.

" I've come to help you. I won't hurt you." She said and he walked up to her, and sniffed her. he growled at her and she held her hand out, he chomped down on her hand and she resisted the pained noise that threatened to escape. "i promise you im here to help you." she said as blood dripped down her hand. the three that led her here grimaced at the blood. "Are you alright, milady?" Finnian asked. She nodded when he hesitantly jumped into her arms. She placed a hand on his head And Bard, Mei-rin, and Finnian watched in awe as Pluto materialized within her grasp.

she heard slow clapping and saw Ciel. " Nice trick, reaper." He said and crossed his arms over his chest. she put the large hell hound on the ground and he ran about with Finnian, who was crying happily. Bard and Mei-rin were trying not to cry as well but Mei-rin burst into tears and hugged the dog. Bard patted the large beast on the head. " Ciel." Athena greeted. " Why are you really here?" He asked, an untrusting look in his eyes as Sebastian walked up to him.

"I know you didn't come here to raise Pluto from his grave." he said and she smiled. " no instead I'm trying to figure out who is making a huge mess of the people of London. Stealing souls and making a huge bloody mess seems to be their are using low class demons to do so. Undertaker, Grell, William, and I are having quite the problem with this upper class demon. It is evasive and getting on my nerves..obviously its not our dear sweet Sebastian there because you have that bird's wings kinda clipped" she said and eyed Sebastian. " no offense, Sebastian." She said and he smirked.

" none taken. You pointed that out quite accurately, milady." He said And watched add she ditched the dress for a long sleeved white shirt with a tight black vest with the to three buttons opened, tight dark grey pants tucked neatly within over the thigh boots, just like the undertaker's. She ran her hands through her currently blonde hair and it began to turn pure white. She put it up in a high ponytail And smiled. " I'm here to help, not harm." She said and he sighed. " if you're a young reaper like Grell you would hurt more than help. " he said and she laughed loudly, obviously finding a massive amount of humor in his words. "I passed judgment on king George the first. I'm far older than Grell. I'm a little older than undertaker, who passed judgment on Marie Antoinette." She laughed and Ciel looked surprised.

" I'm just as old as your Sebastian here, but far stronger." She said and waved them off. " well I do have to go now see you around." She said and held her hand up as yamato formed in her hand. " why did you tell him you're stronger than Sebastian?" Yamato asked. " so if the boy every tries to turn on me he knows I will kill Sebastian." She said and smirked. " although, I may need Sebastian later."

ok so next chapter she will be investigating Claude and Hanna. hope you like the story so far. **and please give me a guess at who you believe the leader of the demons is! im really curious as to who you all think it is!.** just so everyone knows some of the stuff that happened in the anime will happen in here. will contain spoilers in upcoming chapters. reader beware.


	4. Claude, Hanna, and the Betrayal

here it is! the shortly awaited chapter four lol. hope you like it! i dont own kuroshitsuji. but i do have the right to fangirl over Undertaker, Will, Grell, Claude, Sebastian, and the wierdly cute and eccentric Aleister Chambers...(yeah that last one i don't even no how lol he is like pedo-bear to the MAX for ciel in a dress lol)

"so Sebastian its not the demon we seek?" pops asked, frowning. Athena shook her had with an exasperated sigh. " I'm going to investigate my filth sister and the Trancy butlers next. I hope we find who we are looking for there. Sebastian told me of demons hunting down the alleyways, so if possible I believe Ronald, Adrian, William, and Grell, should go check it out while I try and figure out who is behind this." Athena said and pops narrowed his eyes, he could've sworn excitement had flashed through her blue-green eyes. He sighed and nodded. "I will speak with the elders and /they will be sent, watch your back and don't break too many hearts, dear." Pops said and Athena blushed slightly.

"I didn't break that Sebastian's heart now did I? What makes you think I'll break Claude's? I'll be nice..." She said and pops sighed and ruffled her hair. She have him a peeved look and he smiled. " when you were younger you always were my favorite two. Now I wonder if I made the right choices with you two. I blame myself for your relationship falling through. I just hope you two could be as happy as you used to be before the encounter with Alexia..." He said and Athena frowned at the mention of the mind altering demon that she and Adrian fought so long ago. " what happened happened. He went insane, I got my sanity back...that's what happened and I hope one day we can fix the problem, but I doubt it." She said as she fought back the tears and left. " the old man never could let the past lie peacefully.." She hissed.

A few hours later...

Athena knocked upon the Trancy estate door and Claude answered. He dropped to his knees dramatically with a hand over his heart, exclaiming in an over excited, over dramatic voice, " My dearest Athena! You have returned to me!" Hearing Claude's (WAY) over-dramatic display, Hanna ran out and gasped. "I see you haven't learned your lesson of looking into the eyes of those of higher stature than you." Athena sneered at the younger white haired woman who was glaring disdainfully into her older sisters eyes, Athena sneered at the woman then gouged her thumb into the eye the Trancy child had already gouged out, then twisted it, making Hanna scream. Hanna fell back as Athena flung the blood that coated her fingers all over Hanna's face. Alois slowly made his way downstairs, and glanced upon the scene with mild interest. it may have seemed like cruel and unusual treatment to any outsiders, but this was just how Athena and Hanna treated one another.

" Athena, can't quite say its nice to see you since every single time you visit, Claude becomes quite...distracted..." Alois said and frowned. But then saw Hanna on the floor writhing in smirked and hardly withheld a laugh at Hanna's expense. The truth was, this was normal behavior between the two sisters. According to Thompson, Timber, and Canterbury, Athena was always showing her hate to her younger sister for being such a weak minded, weak bodied, pitiful demoness, while Hanna argued that at least she was a demon instead of a reaper. The sisters tried to kill each other at every chance they got, since they were disgusted with what the other was. But...despite what Athena was, Claude adored her. Claude would not stand by and watch Hanna disrespect Athena, he would often force the younger woman to leave.

Like Sebastian, Claude had instantaneously placed his loyalty in Athena with a blatant disregard for the younger woman's feelings, and shoved Hanna away, for her lovely, just as voluptuous if not more, older sister. Athena had taken a liking to the glasses wearing demon, he was just as easy on the eyes as Sebastian was, but even they were still no comparison to her long time partner, who, with or without the bangs in his face, was extremely easy on the eyes and gentle on the heart. She almost felt bad for her misdeeds then, but then she realized it was useless and pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind, upon realizing Alois had asked her a question.

" what brings you here?" She smiled and her eyes cut toward her defenseless sister, with a look of deafening hatred and a sinister sneer."someone has decided to disobey and is stealing souls and I'm trying to figure out why." She said and Claude fell to his knees. " Its not me! I would never betray my master!" He said and Alois smirked, and Athena withheld a laugh at the child and his haughtiness. She turned to look at the seething Hanna but the woman had stormed out.

Athena smiled and made her way to her usual room, Claude following, with a glint in his eyes that made her smirk, and a grin on his lips that was mischievous. She tugged the black scarf from her shoulders and whipped it around the back of his neck to pull him closer. " you always were my favorite." She said with a smile a she nudged her glasses up her nose a bit. "I try my best, milady." He said with a cocky smirk and she grinned. " you never really had to try, you've always been mine." She said and he smiled. " and I plan to stay yours. I kinda like you, milady." He said with a smirk. Athena raised a thin pure white brow at this and laughed softly.

" Hmph...kinda? I highly doubt kinda is the word to describe that." She said as she pressed her lips to his softly, he returned the pressure with no hesitation, and with a smirk, she broke the kiss and shoved him out her door giggling like a school girl. He leaned against her door and chuckled. " always playing games...goodnight milady. Sweet dreams." Claude said and returned to his not so normal, I'm going to be over dramatic self, since he found an obsession with Ciel's blood and soul.

" goodnight Claude. Go knit a doilie or something!" She laughed from her side of the door. Claude grimaced and turned to look at her door, for the laughing became a little less muffled. Was immediately drawn to her, her alabaster skin was slightly flushed from her laughter, she looked a little out of breath, and the look in her light bluish-green eyes made him want to melt. She was exquisite, one of a kind, and a force to be reckoned with. She wore a silky white nightgown that clung to her like a second skin. She was lovely, and she knew it. There was no playing games when she wanted something, and she could have whatever she wanted with the bat of an eyelash. She clung to the door loosely and he reached out to brush his fingers over her cheek but she grasped his hand within her own and placed her ruby red lips upon the top of it.

A sudden pain went through his hand and she released him with a possessive look. " you're mine now. Truly mine. They can never take you from me." She said and placed her hand upon his cheeks and kissed him, only to pull away just as quickly. She shut her door in his face once more and he turned away from her door with a smirk and a rapid heartbeat. He looked at his wrist and on the veins of the bottom of his wrist resided a cerulean blue crescent moon. He held the wrist to his chest, a confident look crossing his face.

He stopped by to see her the next day, telling her that Hanna had run off somewhere.

He came to her the next night and told her that Hanna had returned distraught.

Then the night after that he told her what she planned with Ciel.

And finally, he told her who was most likely stealing the souls.

A week later...

Athena had packed her things and was about to step out of her doorway, when Claude placed his hands on her waist and turned her to face him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled. "I will see you soon, Claude." She said and he kissed her. He broke the kiss and chuckled. "Well hopefully not too soon. you are a reaper after all. You visit too much and i may begin to worry." he chuckled and she grinned up at him. She leaned into his touch and felt something was wrong but she didn't know what. She pushed those bad feelings into the recesses of her mind and stepped away from him. She ran her thumb i've his cheekbone and smiled. " Be safe, my dearest Claude." She said as she handed her bags to Timber and Thompson, while Canterbury walked her out.

With undertaker, grell, Ronald, and William...

Athena was due back soon and undertaker was pacing around anxiously. He saw a glimmer of light against metal and he grinned. " my dearest Athena!" He exclaimed and he ran to her and glomped her. A guilty look passed through her eyes and she hugged him. " They weren't too bad. None of them but Hanna anyways. I believe she may be stealing souls, but I'm not sure. If she were, I wouldn't need an excuse to behead, her but at the moment I have to be sure." Athena said and Ronald looked upon the woman in awe. Grell eyed the blond flirtatiously, while at the same time William eyed Grell in disgust, but looked upon Athena in wonder. How would she take seeing the name of the souls they were going to have to reap?

" Athena." William called to her and she strode over to him as if her body were a liquid, the fluidity of her movements seemed different than her normal movement. She reached for the paper and he saw it, a small inky black spider on the underside of her wrist. He went to grasp her wrist but she was away from him as fast as she had came. Her face seemed calm, but on the inside Athena was frantic, the names on the paper took stabs at her soul. It wasn't all the names that had been killing her, no it was one certain name that broke her.

_**'CLAUDE FAUSTUS'**_ she understood why the other two had to die. But Claude? Why? Why did they have to take him. 'so you will see what has been right in front of you once more.' Her voice echoed through Athena's thoughts and she grit her teeth. 'it was all your fault in the beginning, putrid Alexia. A shame it was to call you mother.' Athena thought disdainfully. She tore her eyes from the page and handed it to grell. " we know who the demoness is." Grell said and Athena raised a brow. " so you figured it out as well? So what are we waiting for?" She said then furrowed her brows. 'let's go rescue my Claude' she thought but that guilty feeling returned and she eyed her long time friend and ex-lover, his eyes were downcast and she saw that his scythe was limp in his grasp, he looked broken and betrayed.

William frowned at her, and stated, "You to give up." Ronald's look of awe became replaced by fear. " you can't mean-!" He exclaimed and Grell frowned. "I think he does, darling." Grell said and his chainsaw clinked against the ground. Athena's eyes went wide. " blasphemy! Traitors!" She screamed. " you can't possibly be saying I'm the demoness!" She screeched angrily. " They are, because they have evidence it is you..." Pops voice rang out from the darkness as he strolled out. " how could you betray us, Athena?" He asked and she threw her scythe at him. " you don't understand! You won't understand. You're so focused on me that the real demoness its going to get away! Do you forget I have a younger sister who would do anything to blame me because she Hates me more than anything?" Athena screamed as she ran, leaving Yamato on the ground with the reapers.

Her tears glistened in the moonlight as she leapt into super speed. The reapers were going to follow her, that much she knew. They were going to kill her if she didn't lead them to Hanna first. She had to find Hanna before the date on that paper, Claude could not die, and Hanna would die at the hands of the reapers. Athena refused to lose Claude, other than undertaker, he was the only one to ever make her truly feel cared for. But since her mother despised her, she had restored her sanity, but at the cost of her lovers. Athena would have rather lived her life insane and carefree if her Adrian were still himself. Athena was torn, should she save Claude, who vies for her attention as well as the soul of ciel, or should she choose undertaker..her Adrian, who loved her unconditionally, but currently was trying to kill her. The latter wasn't so bad, but he was going to kill her off if she didn't prove she was innocent. Oh the trouble her witch, with a capital b, of a sister had caused. Athena needed to find a way out of this and fast.

whoa! betcha didnt expecct that!the betrayal! ooooh! well if you did screw you! lol just kidding dont screw you! i love my viewers! i gives you cookies! dont hate meeee! lol


	5. desguised with a chance encounter

Athena had to think quickly. She had to change her appearance to that of something the reapers wouldn't expect. Though it pained her to do so, she had to cut her hair. Ribbons of silky pure white hair hit the ground around her. She ran to the closest store and bought a brush and hair ties. She found a box of black hair dye and a box of golden blonde dye. Her hair was in a jaw length bob that got really short in the back. she died her hair golden blonde with black underneath, alot like Ronald's hair but feminine and straight. She walked out of the inn, paying the desk clerk as she left. Athena ran her fingers over the two industrial bars in the top and center of her ears as well as the five studs, she was used to having hair there.

She ran into an alleyway where she heard a commotion. She ran into the crossroad of alleyways and narrowly dodged a silver knife that still managed to leave a thin trail over her cheekbone. A bead of blood rose from the wound and followed the line the knife left. Athena gasped and the three looked at her. Ronald was trying to fix his mower while William and Sebastian parried each others blows.

Sebastian's eyes went wide and she grimaced, he knew who she was even with her disguise. Athena stepped away from their fight, she couldn't let Sebastian expose her. He saw the pleading, betrayed, look in her eyes and he understood. He nodded to her and as William went to push his glasses up, Sebastian threw a knife to knock his glasses off just after Ronald had fixed his mower and tried to mow down both him and William.

Athena made a break for her escape, but not before watching in amusement as William crawled upon the ground looking for his glasses. Sebastian did the same, but he got himself together and was going to go find Ciel. Athena ran, and she was running fast, too fast she realized, when William's spearlike weapon punctured the ground before her. Athena managed a spinning side flip to avoid the sharp weapon. Her right foot touched the ground first and she slid back a ways before her left foot touched down and she straightened up. Ronald looked at her with awe and adoration in his eyes, and his little jaw gape and dance of interest where he hopped up and down like a child wanting a cookie. Athena repressed the snort and eye roll that threatened to show themselves.

William observed her with cold calculative eyes. " speak woman. What is your name." William more so ordering her than asking. Before Athena opened her mouth she thought for a moment. She began hand signing to him that she was mute and obviously couldn't speak. Then opened her mouth and feigned speaking then shook her head as if saying once more that she couldn't speak. William retracted his weapon then narrowed his eyes at her. " do you associate with that demon?" He asked, while casually cleaning his glasses. She shook her head and he narrowed his eyes at her, expecting her to tell him who she was allianced with.

Ronald tried to mow her down and she somersaulted over him, landing three feet behind him with a silent cocky smirk. Her body dropped into a lax stance where her legs were slightly parted a foot or two behind one another and a little to the sides, her arms at her sides, but ready to throw a punch at anyone who came near. Ronald ran at her and she lunged forward, as soon as the fingertips of her flat palmed hand touched him, her hand coiled into a fist and sent him flying backwards with alot of deadly force behind it.

'one down.'

William took the more tactful route he decided to use his long distance weapon to fend her off, but this was a futile act as well, she grasped his weapon and pulled it from his grasp and threw it beyond his reach. Ronald made his way from his imprint in the wall to watch the two fight. He wiped the blood from his lips from where her fist had given him its powerful punch and knocked quite a bit more than the wind, from him. Something about this woman was familiar but he couldn't quite place his finger on it. She reminded him of Athena but he knew Athena wouldn't Dare cut her hair.

Athena darted her eyes to the blond and smirked and silently thanked the lord that he was a blond who quite fit into the category of dumb blonde, when she saw the contemplative look on his face but the look exhausted him and he shrugged. Age turned her attention back to William who was walking toward her. She studied his every move, contemplating on what he was going to do. When he lunged he was swift and snakelike. She dodged his fists and spun to his right and hit the ground and sweep kicked him. He hit the ground and she grasped the front of his suit and pulled him to his feet. " come with us, the reapers need one such as yourself. You could be a guardian." William offered and her shoulders shook with laughter, although not a noise escaped her lips.

She leaned into his face she smirked. " you had her, one just like me. Trustworthy and dependable. An amazing warrior. But you betrayed her. You'll be lucky if she ever decides to return to being a reaper. She already gave back her scythe didn't she? Ignorant fools..." Athena whispered and Williams eyes went wide as she tossed him up and reared back her fist, it had an eerie blue glow around it as it connected with his abdomen, William was sent flying further than Ronald had been. Ronald watched as she clutched her arm to her chest then ran from him. She was away from those two, but she knew there were others lurking around the area.

She ran around the corner and it was just her amazing luck that she ran straight into him. Undertaker looked at her and raised a brow, observing her disguise. She knew he saw through it. His eyes showed hate and bitterness, but also longing and betrayal. She stepped away from him and was going to try to run, but obviously he wasn't going to allow that. He swung the back side of his scythe and knocked the wind out of her. She staggered to her feet and dropped into her combat stance. She dodged ever swing of his scythe and he dodged her punches. The fighting was fierce And she had received multiple scratches and she knew heavy black bruises would be forming on his aimed one last punch at him with all her strength but he dodged and jumped behind her and swung his scythe. Her eyes widened in pain and fear as his blade protruded from her stomach. She screamed in agony and shock. She looked at the shiny blade as it protruded from her stomach. He released the scythe, realizing what he'd actually done. "A-athena..." He whispered and walked to her. Twin trails of blood flowed from between pursed lips, tears filled her eyes as she felt the blood fill her throat.

She resisted the cough, but the second time the cough surfaced a large amount of blood spattered all over herself and him. He reached to remove the scythe, but she screeched at him, and gently pulled it from herself. She let it clatter to the ground And she collapsed to her knees. "I didn't betray you...it was all lies.." Athena gurgled through the blood in her throat. She kept her face down so the blood would drain while she sat there. The pain was unbearable as she recoiled her cinematic records back within her body.

He reached for her to try and help her bandage the heavily bleeding wound, but she never missed a beat, she ripped her cloak up and shoved pieces of it in the wound to stop the flow of blood while she wrapped the rest of it around her torso tightly and tied it even tighter, she did this as quickly as she could,as to spare herself from the intense pain. She turned and drug her own weak form out of the alleyway, refusing any help from him and anyone who saw her. He looked for her but he couldn't find her anywhere. Not so much as a blood trail or droplet littered the ground.

What had he done?

Two days later...

She had reached the Trancy estate injured and the only way she got there was with Sebastian's offer to help, she gasped in horror as Sebastian was forced by his own master to stay out of his sight. She clung to Sebastian, watching, waiting for her sister to slip up so she could get in. she was still heavily wounded but was healing quickly. according to Sebastian, Ciel had been brainwashed by Claude so Ciel would believe Claude was his butler. The date of Claude's demise neared and Athena began to wonder if she should plunge levaitin into him herself. She eyed her wrist where his spider mark resided. Every day now the mark was becoming lighter and lighter.

He was obsessing over the brat. Maybe it would bring her some closure if she did kill Claude, it wouldn't be hard for her to kill him, but she knew once the realization kicked in at what she'd done she would burst into tears. She watched as grell began shooting photos of Sebastian. " go to the manor." He said and she nodded. She made her way to the manor but saw three different cinematic records hover over the treeline. She stifled a gasp with her hand. " Thompson...Timber...Canterbury..." She whispered with pain filled eyes, it felt like a part of her soul had been torn out. She treated those boys like they were her own, bringing them things whenever she visited, she loved them like a mother loves her children, she cared for them, unlike Hanna.

What had Sebastian done! "No..." Athena thought with pain filled narrow eyes. " what has Claude done." She hissed his name like it was acid on her tongue. 'What has Claude done?' She thought then grit her teeth. " no...now...what will I do?"

hoped you like it so far! this will be the first of three chappies up today! they will be up momentarily after i slightly edit them!


	6. The demon maze

Athena knocked on the door and wiped away her tears, she refused to let Claude or Hanna see her weak. Hanna opened the door and smirked. "Oh...has mother hen been upset by something?" Hands laughed mockingly. " yeah. Claude got the boys killed." Hanna's eyes narrowed for a moment. " that's not possible, I have leviatin within me-" Hanna started but Athena shoved her arm down Hanna's throat and withdrew leviatin from her. " but you didn't count on a reaper infatuated with a demon, now did you?" Athena hissed

" the reaper who tried to gut you with a chainsaw killed them. He has an odd infatuation with Sebastian. But I'm going to end all of that...and you!" Athena exclaimed and lunged at Hanna. " I'll kill you and him!" She screamed and was mere inches from Hanna's face when_ HE_ grabbed her and removed leviatin from her grasp and tossed it to Hanna. " him who?" He asked and she shoved him away from her and stormed off. He chased after her and she soon and jabbed four fingers into his gut then smacked her palm fully against him and he felt a wave of energy run through him and he was sent flying backwards. She ran faster than he was thrown back, grabbed his ankle and threw him through the nearest wall.

" I'm not going to deal with you. Not anymore, you're nothing to me. Nothing but an insignificant lying fool. All you care about is that young boy's soul. Don't you think he would like to live a normal life without two grown men fighting over him,a little boy? You make me sick Claude, really you do. And to think at one time I may have actually cared for you. Now I'm going to go kill that soul stealing bitch." She said and once more went to go find Hanna.

Athena ran outside and saw Sebastian and Claude, a maze, and Hanna and Ciel standing upon the clock tower. Athena walked out and clenched her hands into a fist, then collapsed. She'd over exerted herself and now her wound was bleeding again. It had split open when she'd thrown Claude. The two demons smelled her blood and they rushed to her. Claude touched her and she slapped him. Sebastian hoisted her to her feet without injury from her. " don't you dare touch me." She hissed at Claude.

"And to think you were once her favorite. What did you do to anger milady this bad." Sebastian taunted. " he threw me away for Ciel's soul." She said and Sebastian frowned. Claude looked surprised. " I'm going to kill you Claude. I still stab you through the heart so you call feel the pain I feel everyday because of you and your obsessions. I hate you so much." Athena sneered as their maze race began.

Grell walked up to her and looked her over clicking his tongue. " undertaker sure did a number on you darling. Eeesh." He said making an eew face and Athena wiped the blood from her lips. " you seen Will and Ronald?" Athena asked with a frown. Grell nodded. " yeah, you beat them up pretty badly. They didn't realize it was you until undertaker told them. I kinda figured it was you. I saw how Sebastian looked at you. You're special to him, very special." Grell said and looked at her. "I wish he looked at me the way he looks at you."

Athens scoffed audibly. "Sebastian acts like my little brother. Although he thinks he is acting like an older brother, but he is younger so he is the younger brother." Athena laughed then realization hit grell. " then you can't be the one stealing souls! Sebastian wouldn't allow it, he has no interest in any souls other than Ciel's!" Grell exclaimed and Athena hugged him. " finally! Someone figured it out! Thank you Grell!" Athena said exasperated, clenching her wound. "I didn't mean to hurt anyone, I did what I had to, to survive, you know?" Athena said and Grell nodded.

" so today is the day huh?" Grell asked staring up at the two demons, and I nodded. " well. Let's go get the souls she stole and go home, ne?" He asked with a sharp toothy grin, and Athena nodded. Grell and Athena ran After Sebastian, who was currently tangled in some in some vines. Grell had the urge to take a picture but Sebastian's glare said no...three times... The whole time they were going through the maze Athena was thinking of how easy it would be to behead Claude. She grit her teeth. She should have realized he was filth from the start.

Athena grew tied of the maze so she decided to jump ahead. " grell, gather the reapers, we will account for the souls and I will kill Claude and Hanna." Athena said and grell nodded and grinned."goody me! i get to watch William and Ronald fight, from behind woohoo!" grell cheered and athena stifled a pained laugh, he was SO gay.

Athena ran up the vines and landed at the top of the clock tower. She stared at Hanna and the child. " what is your game sister?" Athena asked glaring down at Claude. "I turned the reapers on you making them think you were the one stealing souls, when it was me. I made them believe it was you so I could have his love. That's what I wanted from him...I wanted you dead so he would pay attention to me again. So he would love me again." Hanna said and ciel looked at her. " so Alois could have a father...a mother...and his brother..." Hanna said and caressed the crying boy. Athena felt the rage flow through her. " you could have told me to back off of him! you could have explained it to me rather than turn the one who loved me on me to where he would try to kill me!" Athena yelled. Hanna glared at her. " you would have to die for him to love me! He would forever be following you!" Hanna yelled. The boy grasped her hand.

"I want to make a contact with you." He said and Athena pitied herself up against the wall, she had stressed herself into splitting her wound open completely. she didn't care for their contracts, she didn't care for any of that. she was in pain that's all that mattered to her. She used one sharp nail to slice over the spider on her right wrist, and ripped her sleeve so she could slice over the inky black crescent on her left shoulder. "you will both feel my pain." She hissed and dropped her arm to the ground. Her vision was getting blurry. Dark spots littered her line of vision. She grimaced and held a hand over her wound. Her vision got even darker and it became harder for her to breathe. And soon...everything went black and her pain became nonexistent.

With the reapers...

Grell harped at William about everything that Athena had told him. William sighed and looked over to the other reapers within the room. " they're going to the island of death!" Grell yelled and undertaker picked up his scythe. " what are we waiting for. We have souls to recover, don't we?" He said and the other three looked at him and nodded.

Undertaker took one step out the door and he clenched his head as something pulsated through him. He hit his knees and held his head gritting his teeth, until an agonized scream burst from his lips. He grasped his shoulder in pain then pulled his robes off to see his black crescent burning and blood dripping from it. Realization struck as he jumped to his feet despite his pain. "ATHENA!" He yelled and ran out. Leaving the other reapers no choice but to follow him.

with the demons...

Claude eyed Sebastian while they rowed the boat. A pulse went through his hand And it began to hurt. He stared at his hand until he felt the warm liquid drip down his arm. He turned his wrist over and his eyes widened. " Athena..." He murmured, he knew their blood bond was breaking. Claude dropped his eyes to the crescent on his wrist. " I'm sorry Athena." He sighed and continued to row the boat._ 'you aren't sorry for 're just guilty because I may actually die this time._' Her voice hissed at him through the wind.

alrighty! chapter two of three done woot woot! three is on the way lemme know what you think! there will be a twist! mwahahahahaha! ahem...anyways i love my viewers! thank you!


	7. Island of death

Athena felt three warm calming presences hovering around her. She cracked her eyes open to feel no pain.. She was still peoples against the wall, but even with her blood continually pooling around her she was awake and breathing. " take our souls." She heard Thompson whisper. " We will save you." Canterbury whispered. " you need to go after them, only then will you learn the truth behind Hanna's lies." Timber whispered. " lay us to rest within you. We wish for nothing more." Their voices whispered in unison. she looked up and saw their demonic souls floating around her. " alright." She said and she could feel their warmth enter her. She looked down and noticed her wound was quickly melding together. She smirked when the blood stopped flowing from her. 'you have to retrieve leviatin, she plans to bury it with her.' Timber said within her mind. Athena stood and wiped the blood from her mouth. " time to go."

With the reapers...

Grell skid to a stop right where Athena had been when he left. A large pool of blood was there but she was not. Undertaker dropped and stuck his fingers in the center of the pool of blood. Grell had a disgusted look on his face as undertaker did so."eeew..." grell muttered " still warm." He said and noticed the fading presence of three souls. "hmmm...interesting." He said and began to follow the souls trail. They followed undertaker to what appeared to be a misted over lake that went on for miles. Undertaker grinned.

" Little birdy sprouted wings." He giggled in an eerie voice, picking up a demonic purple feather. It made him grin. Those were demon souls she absorbed, he noticed with a creepy grin. " What do you mean?" Grell asked. " Athena absorbed three demon souls. She has embraced both sides of the heart she has. She is a half demon reaper...With wings." Undertaker giggled, a hand over his mouth as he began twirling the purple feather between his fingers. William looked at him with weary eyes. Ronald's jaw dropped and he threw a fist into the air and hooped And hollered. " she just got even cooler!" He exclaimed. William's eye twitched as he watched the eccentric blonde and red head fawn of over the fact Athena was now even more dangerous.

" we still have to take her into custody you know..." William said and Ronald looked confused. "why?" " she kicked your ass for one. Pardon my language." William said and then motioned to the undertaker, who was now his obviously insane usual self again now that he knew Athena was alive. He was hugging himself and wiggling in excitement. " she molested me and caused him to assault me." Undertaker tilted his head at him and snorted "hardly..." undertaker snorted with laughter. Ronald and grell looked at him like he was stupid. " she hugged you..." Grell said with an are you f-ing kidding me, look. " and crammed my face within her bosom." William said and Grell snorted. " well if you weren't shorter than her it wouldn't have happened." William hit grell over the head and Ronald laughed then looked confused.

" wait how are we going to get over there?I can't swim and I'm scared of water and I'm not going to fly because I'm terrified of heights. They could already be over there. Ooh! Can you walk on water undertaker? Can you fly like lady Athena? Or can you swim really well like a fish?" Undertakers eye twitched. With a snap of his fingers the death boat, the Charon, a half boat-half demon boat that would take you to the underworld if you so wished, appeared on the water.

" oh is that our boat? Its kinda creepy looking,are you sure its safe?" Ronald asked. he asked way too many questions. He continued to blab questions at undertaker And he ignored them until he started to get annoyed. Undertaker cut his eyes dangerously at Ronald who was still chattering away. William and grell sat silently, curiously waiting to see what the undertaker's reaction would be. His eye twitched asks he smacked himself in the forehead with both hands.

" Are you ok? Do you have a headache? You need something for that? i have headache meds if you want some. do you want some? it may help if yooou take some. i have some of every type. which one do you want? oooh! was that a fish? can a fish eat me whole? would it be painful to be eaten by a fish? i mean ive heard of shark attacks, they seem painful dont they? i want a pet shark, do you have a pet undertaker? do you have anything that lives with you other than the spiders in your pillow? are your spiders friendly? would they bite me if i tried to touch one of them?" Ronald began pelting him with questions once more. Undertaker had, had quite enough. He grasped the blond by the head And with a hissed, " shut the Hell up!" He shoved Ronald's head under the murky water and held him there until he decided to let him sighed in relief at the silence until...

" what was that for? Did you want me to see something down there? did you see a fish? i want a pet, have i said that already? does a pet seem logical for a reaper? if we had a pet, could it help us in our work? could it reap souls too? wouldn't that be awesome?huh?huh?" More...questions..then a splash...and silence the rest of the way to the island of death, except for grell's boistrous laughter, and william's barely noticeable chuckles.

with the demons(on a more serious note. lol)

Sebastian and Claude exchanged glares when they heard the flapping of wings. " an angel?" Hannah murmured curiously then realized that it was not an angel but Athena. With almost black, dark purple wings, Athena swooped in and landed by Hanna, just as Sebastian impaled Claude on leviatin. " Claude..." Athena hissed seeing that it was not she who was going to get to kill the spider.

" weaving people into your webs and leaving them alone to suffer And rot alone. You deserve the pain you're in." She hissed as her wings disappeared. But even her hatred and betrayal towards him was not enough to keep her from letting those tears free. Sebastian went after Hanna And ciel while she dropped down she pulled the blade from his corpse. Athena saw Hanna drop down as well so she decided to met her halfway. she crammed the sword right in between her sisters breast and twisted it.

" you allowed him to kill the boys. You turned them on me. You destroyed my happy story book life. You stole those souls." Athena screamed driving the blade and her sister into the wall. " no...I lied." Hanna said and she whispered something else that Athena barely heard, with a cocky smirk. Athena pulled the sword from her sister and dropped her beside Claude, whom of which she hugged to herself as she died. Athena growled as she landed atop the rubble.

She screamed her anger at the skies and allowed the angry tears to fall. She tucked the demon sword into her belt and dropped to her knees and began punching the ground. Sebastian surfaced the waters surface and had ciel in his arms. He was beyond pissed off. Ciel was now a demon and he was forever indebted to him as his butler. Athena felt sorry for him. " so you're job isn't done yet either Athena?" He said and he sounded royally pissed. Athena grit her teeth and withdrew leviatin from her belt. "I could finish your job here and now Sebastian. I can set you free little brother." She said and ciel glared at her.

" you wouldn't dare." He growled. Athena put the blade right up to his neck. " Hanna's blood and Claude's blood stain this blade, its it your wish that yours does the same?" Athena hissed and the approving look in Sebastian's eyes was enough for her to do so, but a hand grabbed the back of the blade and pulled it down.

" release him of his contract. Ask him to become your guardian instead. I believe there would be alot less casualties that way. Besides, we will need Sebastian to help us in the future, not to mention yourself as well. Athena is just in the mood to kill anyone who opposes her at the moment." William offered and Athena unfolded her wings from her back and sent him flying, only to fold them back into beautiful wing tatooes on her amber ciel looked thoughtful about Williams proposition.

" alright. Sebastian will you be my guardian and mentor until I can fend for myself as a demon?" Ciel asked. Sebastian nodded. " yes. Its better being over you in rank, than you being over me. An eternal butler would have been Hell." Sebastian said with a disgusted shiver.

Athena turned around and looked at her fellow reapers. She ran over and hugged undertaker tightly. Then she hugged Grell, who wasn't expecting it, and blushed. She only glared at William, then she smacked him with her wing again. "I promote William abuse!" Athena said seriously as if in a drug prevention program commercial, then snorted and grell laughed. William hit grell over the head with his weapon. " and he promotes grell abuse!" Athena laughed.

"boo-chan...Alexia is back. Hanna said she was stealing the souls." Athena whined and undertaker face palmed. "I hope she don't make me like you...no offense boo-Chan." Athena whined. " your mother is the mother in law from Hell...I just thought I should say that...literally she is..."


	8. A look into her past

hey yall! this is a big gift for the viewers so far! This one has over three thousand words just for yall! it is officially the longest chapter so far and i plan on editing the previous chapters and adding new content to them too! thanks for reading! i hope you continue to read as well!

" so what do we do?" Sebastian asked and Athena raised an eyebrow at him. " well I need Pluto." Athena said simply, while she focused on combining the demon sword with yamato. " what are you doing?! Are you insane?" William asked a drantic look in his eyes. Athena looked at him with uninterested eyes. " you wanna go take flying lessons again? I'll totally teach you to fly." Athena said waving her tool at him condescendingly. William gave her a dirty look and pushed his glasses up his nose.

Undertaker snored from Ciel's couch. Pluto stuck his face up against the window and Athena blinked, obviously confused as to why the dog had turned human. Mei-rin blushed and held a cloth to her nose as Pluto climbed higher on the window. Athena rubbed her temples and sighed. She stood and walked over to the window and shut the curtains. " anyways..." She said and went back to fiddling with her weapons.

"don't blow anything up." Sebastian said and walked out. Athena cut her eyes at him dangerously, then flashed her friendliest smile. " I'll blow you away." She said and her wing sent him flying out of the room. " Sebastian abuse!" Athena laughed and undertaker snored louder. " undertaker supports Ronald abuse." William said casually and grell chuckled. Sebastian walked back in and Athena's eyes lit up and she held a hand over her nose. all the males in the room eased over to her curiously. She grinned and flashed the guys a flirtatious smile. William cringed, grell was confused, Ronald winked at her and Sebastian pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I have my own reverse harem!" She exclaimed and yamato chuckled. "I figured you had some idiotic plight like that." Sebastian said and she glared at him. " you can dwell upon you're supposed harem once we have dealt with your mother." William scoffed, and turned his head to hide his slight blush that stained his cheeks due to the seductive look she'd thrown at him. She snorted and began to laugh. " you're such a dork!" She laughed and smiled at him. " Living with you guys has been alot of fun. More fun than living alone was. Except when certain people try to turn me into a shish kebab.." She said and cut her eyes angrily at the sleeping undertaker, but they softened when she saw he was still snoozing peacefully.

" he didn't mean it, he was just obeying orders. They ordered you to kill me didn't they?" Athena asked as she set the tools down and strode over to the navy blue couch and sat beside undertaker's stretched out form. She raised an eyebrow at his questionable sleeping habits, his feet were propped up on the arm rest and he was lying on his stomach, his face pressed deeply into the couch cushion. She patted him on the head gently and he raised his head to look at her, his eyes not even open and a sleeping nose bubble still inflating and deflating as he breathed. Athena grinned and tried not to laugh at how childish he looked. He instantly slid towards her and planted his head in her lap and rolled to face away from her, while using her lap as a pillow.

She held a hand up and yamato flew to her and she began trying to pry undertaker from her lap. Undertaker looked up at her and flashed her the evil eye. "I came over here to sit, not to be laid upon...get off." Athena hissed and shoved at the lump on her lap, but he Wasn't going to budge. Undertaker grinned and sunk further into the couch. Athena sniffed angrilly and a dangerous glint flashed in her eyes and just as undertaker realized what she planned to do, it was too late. Athena used her superior strength to stomp the couch through the floor and she slid out of undertakers grasp as the couch fell through the floor and Athena hovered with a smirk.

" just what are you exactly?" Ronald asked her eying her as if trying to figure something out. " literal or rhetorical?" She asked, a hand on her hip as she hovered. "literal. Because you're insanely strong, attractive, persuasive, and surprisingly kind, at times. You're odd and not like any demon i've ever met or any reaper for that matter. Grell-sempai is odd, but in a friendly way. William-sempai is cold and very unamusing." Ronald said then peered down at undertaker who was glaring up through the hole in the floor/ceiling. " he its just plain weird and I don't know how to truly describe him but I get him better than I get you." Ronald said and Athena realized how smart the kid really was. " interesting...I underestimated your intelligence. What I am...is not just a species..that's something that can be described. You would have to listen to my life story to figure out what I am and why I am what I am. I don't even know myself, And that scares me. You can decide for yourself what I am because it is not any bother to me. I'm a monster in my own right." She said solemnly and sat down and crossed one leg over the other.

" my mother is a demon, father was a reaper. Mother killed father and dumped me in a ditch. I grew up in that ditch, feeding off of lost souls, souls forgotten by time itself. I knew I was not human obviously by how sous just came to me and claimed i was their solice. I knew I was nowhere near being human. I had ringed eyes with two different colors for heaven sake. Some called me a bringer of disaster, said that the green and yellow of my eyes was satanic and brought death. I knew I had something to do with death, because anyone who got close to me died. I tried to keep people away but some wouldn't listen. Any human who touched me would fall ill. I was chased out of the town,eventually. When I was ten in human years my mother returned...she made me kill...ravage Towns, burn them to the ground alongside Hanna. I harbored a deep hatred for them. I was losing my mind and none of them cared. I was special and that was all that mattered. I was advanced in hand to hand combat at age twelve, a murderer at eleven, and taken from them at seventeen. The society of reapers is where I ended up. Pops took care of me, but he was cautious. And he had every right to be. He watched as my powers began to develop. He knew I was dangerous. Telepathic. My mind was dangerous. As my telepathic powers grew my hair began turning white, my eyes electric blue and blue-green. I could kill with my mind by nineteen, but he knew better than to let that information get out." Athena said and sighed, trying to catch her breath.

Ronald looked like he pitied her. She snorted. "I don't need your pity." She said and eyed the rest of the group. Ciel's group had come to listen as well. Athena closed her eyes and began once more. " everyone feared me because I was weird, but I didn't mind I knew I was. When I turned twenty I stopped aging which was strange to the reapers, because they stopped aging around twenty five or thirty. That's when they realized I wasn't fully reaper. They began to fear me as much as they feared nephilim. Being an angel and a demon created dangerous offspring, but a reaper and a demon was alot worse. Reapers are pretty much immortal, so we live at least a thousand years or so and die unless you're powerful then you live longer. But nothing but blades like these-" Athena said and held up a hand and leviathan flew to her hand from across the room."-can kill a demon. They heal from every injury like it was a paper cut. Angels don't have that ability so nephilim can be killed but not as easily as an angel or a human. So by crossing two beings that are near immortal, you have made something that can take out everything in the blink of the eye. I've killed so many humans, angels, and nephilim alike. I was a tool, my mother still had her filthy grasp on me until I was paired up with Adrian Crevan, or as you know of him, undertaker. We were sent to study many souls together, but then souls began to vanish. My mother had ways to lure me in and she did...and in my insanity I attacked her. She'd robbed me of my life. Driven me mad and left me to rot. But as if she couldn't do me any worse, she stole my best friend from me, she stole the one who had asked me to stay by his side for all eternity, the only person I ever felt anything for, and she drove him insane. She fucked his mind up so bad...it was like my mental problems were a child's game. She'd taken the Adrian I knew from me, and in his place was a grown man with the mind of an infant with gory nightmares and sick dead experimental antics. She screwed him up,but he's a bit better now. Although the Adrian I knew is gone forever." Athena said and she was going to continue speaking but a firm hand upon her shoulder silenced her.

That's when she noticed her tears. She looked up to see Sebastian staring her straight in the eyes with sorrow and understanding. " its ok. Everything will be fine. You can try to finish your story, but you need to calm down. You're worrying him. He knows that you're upset but he doesn't understand why." Sebastian said and jerked his head to the dog man whining and crying at the window. Athena frowned and wiped her eyes. " let him in." She said and Sebastian did. The dog hurled himself through the window and curled around her chair in dog form. Athena nodded at him and smiled. " she restored my mental state but at a cost. She destroyed his. I stayed with the reapers for years after that but I was still seething. I left and began training in all sorts of combat. I began to read more about telepathy. I learned how to fight using the very essence of my reaper soul, as William and Ronald have found, a slight touch is painful. I guess that's all I really have to my story other than me rejoining reapers and for the next hundred years kicked ass alongside my comrades. Adrian had vanished and until I had received my summons, I hadn't known he was so close."Athena said and ram her hands through her hair.

"what was undertaker like before your mother got to him?" William asked Athena's brows shot up. " oh, so hot shot there has a Question?" She asked and he glared at her half-heartedly. " He was amazing. Adrian was...he was...alot like me... He was caring and playful, yet serious and strong. He was about damn near perfect. Great sense of humor, although I don't think that has changed much." Athena said with a small laugh. "but there was a difference between us. I was off the deep end and he was always pulling me back to reality. He knew what to do to get me back...he always knew. but, I have no idea how to help him now.. He was a little perverted, but obviously that hasn't changed. He was sure as Hell not a creeper like he is now. That was me.. I was always the one scaring people. He loved me and I abandoned him in his time of need. How messed up is that?" Athena sighed and looked up at William and the others.

Mei-rin and Grell were crying and hugging each other and Finnian was trying not to cry. Bard was giving her a understanding look and William frowned at her. " He may have been serious, but no...William he was not a prude like you." Athena said and he snorted. " so how'd you meet Sebastian?" Bard asked.

"I meet him when studying overseas. He was quite different. A little less hair and a little Less pissy attitude." She laughed and Sebastian sniffed arrogantly. " well...I believe we need to stay working on trying to find Alexia Anafellows" sebastian said and glared at her. "Alrighty then! Sebastian. chop chop! Figure out where she is! I'm going to find a way to combine these two And they're gonna like it!" Athena growled fiddling once more with the two weapons. Yamato refused to speak to her because she'd abandoned him and now she's trying to combine him with a demon weapon he couldnt care less for what she wanted at the moment. Sebastian sniffed and walked out." Yes milady." He said sarcastically.

" William, Grell, Ronald..." Athena called setting her tools down hesitantly and looked down to where her fingertips still rested upon her weapons. The three looked at her curiously. She fisted her hands around her tools and still refused to look at them. " when we fight my mother...don't look directly into her eyes. Don't even look at her face. You need to watch her hand and feet. If she intends to attack you, you'll see it before she strikes. its Just...I just want you to be careful. Undertaker and I weren't prepared that one time and it cost us all. You get it don't you?" Athena said and looked up at them. " you need to be careful. Or it could be fatal." She said and handed yamato to William, after recieving their nods of understanding, she felt relieved.

"Get me undertaker's scythe. Since yamato won't let me upgrade him, I will give him to undertaker." Athena said and smirked when she saw the blue eyes of her scythe flash. " you abandoned me!" The scythe growled. Athena snorted. " you think I could have gone incognito with you? Nope not a chance. If you hadn't realized, they had been trying to kill me thank you very much! I had to cut my hair! I don't need you being a beacon like 'oh look! Athena its right here! Ding ding ding!' An arrow over my head and a bunch of blinky flashy lights all around me!" Athena growled and William chuckled. " what?" She snapped. " you have quite the active imagination for someone of your age." he said and her eye twitched.

"are you calling me old?" She hissed and yamato laughed. William raised an eyebrow." Depends on how you're taking the statement. Are you really that concerned about you're age that you would let it bother you that much?" He asked curiously. Athena glared at him then looked away embarrassed. "I used to not be so concerned. But that was back when I had beautiful red hair, it was such a lovely red deep blood red just like my fathers was. My mother hated me for my lovely red hair. That's why she would always taunt me about my age when it turned white. She despised me..." William nodded, he understood the hateful parent concept, his father was like that.

Grell ran in and was out of breath and bleeding from his side. Athena rushed over to him as he hit the ground. " what happened?" Athena asked working quickly to bind his injury. "undertaker..." He said wincing as she put pressure on his side. " one moment we were talking about his shop and the next he was trying to kill me. His eyes turned red and he just looked evil." Grell said and Athena froze, and her eyes went wide. The world around her faded into black. Her hands still hovered in the air the way they had been when she was binding grell. The hair on the back of her neck stood on end and she felt cold. She grit her teeth as it sank in as to who had just made their move.

With William and Grell...

William narrowed his eyes as he saw Athena freeze. He knew what was to come was nowhere near good. He felt the hatred in the air and he went to retrieve Sebastian. Grell eyed Athena who had stopped binding his wound. His jaw dropped and he looked like a fish out of water when a dark purple aura replaced her shadow. It looked absolutely horrendous.

"Athena...Athena! You're demon-ing!" He squeaked. " you're demon-ing! Athena!" He stammered and scooted away from her. She stood and grabbed both the weapons that lay on the table and rushed out of the room. Grell stood hesitantly and followed her. She nearly ran into Sebastian but at the last moment leaned to the right and spun around him quickly. " Athena stop!" Sebastian yelled and she slowed to a stop. "I can't!" She growled and turned to look at him. Fear flew through her eyes and defiance backed it up.

"I can't! I just can't!" She yelled at him. " why not?" Sebastian asked with a glare. "because she can't have him! She can't take him from me again! I won't let her! My mother can't have him because she will use him to kill us!" Athena screamed. Sebastian smirked. " will we will have to stop her now won't we. If you would have spotted yelling and carrying on...I would have told you she is way closer than you think. Its going to be hard to get to her because she's posing as someone of high importance." Sebastian said and Athena narrowed her eyes.

" you can't possibly mean..." She asked and the look in Sebastian's eyes confirmed her suspicions. " great. Just great. That makes or job a whole lot harder. I'm being she planned this from the start. Can't we ever have a queen here that is normal? The last one was half zombie and had an angel for a butler, and now this one turns out to be my freaking mother! Can it get any worse?" Athena whined. Sebastian glared at her. " don't say that." He growled. " why?" Athena asked rubbing her temples. " because it can and most likely will get worse." Sebastian said with a group nod of agreement from the reapers behind him.

Later that day...

Sebastian and the reapers glared at Athena. Athena sighed and scratched her neck nervously. " you see!? You see why we say don't ask if it could get any worse? Because it did! It got alot worse!" Sebastian growled at her angrily, totally losing his cool. " don't go all demon on me sheesh. I can match them. When I cut then down to size you can deal with em. Dealing with bird brains ain't that hard." Athena said and her wings unfolded from her back. " deal with you everyday." William said and Athena glared at him.

" Asshole." She sneered. " well if that were true than why is everyone glaring at you? Its not my fault. Your mother made this worse and you saying it couldn't get worse gave her the go ahead to make it worse. So all in all, Athena, you're an asshole because you opened your big mouth on how it couldn't. get. worse." William said, emphasising the last three words and she sighed. " well yamato, we got this right? you'll help me?" She asked her weapon who chuckled and flew to William. " oh no dear. You brought this upon yourself. You can handle things here right? While we go find undertaker?" Her scythe mocked. "I really hate you all right now!" Athena yelled as they turned tail and ran. "traitors..." she huffed and scratched the back of her neck. she felt the tug of their souls and she licked her lips. she could almost taste them and she knew they would taste good. She'd already tasted souls like theirs before. The word slipped out before she could stop it...

"Nephilim..."

OK! so here's the end of this chappie! the next one will be up soon! i just have to finish it. im going to try and make it as long as this one if not longer! there will be an epic fight located somewhere in the next few chapters so i hope you will patiently wait for it! it will be awesome!

thanks for reading!


	9. authors note

Ive gotten complaints about Athena being a mary sue. I know this. That's why I stopped writing the story. I don't mean to be too rude, but some people liked it, and Im sorry if it made you mad that Athena is on the same level as UNDERTAKER, get over it, this story is done for anyways. I quit writing it MONTHS ago. now i have more important things to do than justify an ENDED story. i have strong characters, and i have weak ones, everyone does. sometimes they accidentally appear too strong, yknow. my bad, who cares, the story has been over for a while. butthurt people sheesh. sorry for offending anyone, but i mean really...chill. if i stop writing, there is a reason. and the reason for this one ending, um kinda cause i felt she was a little too strong and i couldnt find a way to tone down her ability...trust me if there would have been a way to salvage her OP'ness i woulda found it.


End file.
